Sydora Granger and the never ending Endurence
by FloranceElizabeth
Summary: Title is subject to change. Draco is a second year Slytherin, Sydora Granger is a first. When hatred isn't enough anymore will the pair fall inlove or fall apart? What will Hermione think about her halfsister hangingout with her worst nightmare? DracoOC


Draco Malfoy sat in his room skimming over the text of his second year Charms textbook. His father, Lucius, was in the middle of a slight argument with Draco's mum, Narcissa, so he was condemned to his room until their bickering subsided. The text of his book seemed to be growing smaller by the second and his eyelids kept fluttering shut, but he refused to close the book without at least finishing the page he was on. After a few slams of various doors and the repeating sound of breaking china, Narcissa Malfoy told her son that he could come out. Without the need of a second notice Draco raced from his seat and down the manor's staircase to the kitchen. "Draco, have you finished studying?" Lucius asked at the sight of his only son. "Almost," Draco mumbled. "Get back up there and finish before I don't allow you back to that disgrace of a school." Lucius snapped, but before he had even finished his sentence Draco was scrambling from his seat at the counter to his room.

Sydora Granger stared at her dark ceiling and then at her half sister sitting on her bed with a book in hand and a lamp turned on in the far corner of the room. Hermione had always been quite the bookworm since she found out, at age 11, that she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sydora on the other hand retained information without looking it up in a worthless book. As you may have guessed by now Sydora and Hermione were complete opposites, Hermione being a second year Gryffindor and Sydora being a first year that ought to be in Slytherin. Sydora had dark brunette curls, emerald eyes, and olive skin. Hermione on the contrary had bronze curls, maple eyes, and pale skin.

As a new day's sun rose over the hill behind Malfoy Manor Draco pushed his hair out of his eyes and slowly pulled himself out of bed. He would have to be showered, dressed, and packed by 10:30 so they would have time to appearate to the train station. He quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt and walked quietly to the bathroom to shower. Once he was showered and dressed he went back to his room to pack up all his books and make sure his trunk was ready. "Draco, dear, hurry up will you, we have to make a stop at Diagon Alley before we appearate." Narcissa said to her son as he walked to his room. "Yes, mum." He replied.

"Sydora, wake up!" Hermione yelled in a singsong voice while flipping on the light. Sydora groaned and aimed a pillow at Hermione's head. Hermione moved out of the way and pulled the covers off her younger half-sister. "I'm up!" Sydora groaned, rolled out of bed, and walked to the closet. Hermione was dressed in a brown tank and khaki corduroy pants. "What's up with the earth tones?" Sydora asked as she pulled a pair of gray jeans and a green halter out of the closet. "Nothing is UP with the earth tones, but I am a little offended that you're dressing like a Slytherin mascot!" Hermione snapped. Sydora simply rolled her eyes and held out her hand as an owl soared through the open bedroom window. The owl dropped two envelopes in her hand and retreated out the window again. After tossing Hermione's letter at her Sydora opened her own. "By the looks of it we need to stop by Diagon Alley." Terri Granger said looking over Hermione's shoulder at the letter.

Draco looked around; he and father were in Knockturn Alley for some odd reason, most likely something to do with the raids going on. They walked into Borgin & Burkes and handed the clerk a box. "Get rid of it, all of it… except _this_." Lucius hissed plucking a diary from the box and turning out of the store, a very curious Draco followed. After the trip to Knockturn Alley the next stop was Flourish & Blotts in Diagon Alley. Lucius left Draco there for the next 13 minutes while he ventured off to find Narcissa. Draco stood above the crowd in the upper level of the store.

Sydora looked around the crowded building and sighed. The shelves appeared to be untouched and, though she would never admit it to anyone, she enjoyed reading and was clueless to the reason no one was looking at the books, but instead were googling over Lockhart. Hermione was busy talking to her obvious crush, Ronald Weasley. After being bored for the last three minutes, Sydora decided to make her way to the upper level.

Draco stood hunched over the banister. Lockhart was making a big deal over Potter and a photographer from the Daily Prophet was snapping pictures like crazy. A young brunette girl walked slowly up the steps. She walked right past him to a bookcase filled with dusty, old, unused books. Minutes later she disappeared through an archway and he made his way down the stairs to mess with Potter and his friends.

Sydora made her way back down to her mother and sister. Hermione was glaring at the back of a blonde boy's head as he and another man disappeared into the crowded alley way. "Girls we have one more stop to make before we go to the station." Terri said. The pair followed their mother through the alley and stopped in front of the Pet Store. Terri rushed inside and appeared in the window holding two cages. Sydora and Hermione grinned. Terri came back out the passed the smaller cage to Sydora and the other to Hermione."Don't open them 'til you're on the train." Terri ordered. Hermione led both her mother and sister to the train station.

"Malfoy," Crabbe said shaking hands with Draco happily. Draco just looked at him as if he were crazy. When Crabbe finally released his hand, Draco sat down next to Pansy. Goyle sat down and rolled his eyes. Pansy and Draco weren't an item or anything, but Pansy sure wished they were. Crabbe and Goyle were Draco's goons.

Hermione left Sydora to find a compartment by herself. The first compartment she saw had the blonde boy and, what appeared to be, his friends in it. The second had Hermione, Neville, and Seamus in it. The next was empty except for two girls, one a red head, the other a platinum blonde. Sydora sat down in the third compartment with the two girls. "Hello," the blonde girl said as Sydora sat down. Sydora simply rolled her eyes and sighed a lousy, "Hi." The red head glared at her and rested her head against the window. The girl who spoke nudged the other girl in the ribs. "Hello," the other girl spoke. Sydora greeted the other girl with another lazy "Hi." "I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." The first girl said extending a hand. "Sydora Renalds," Sydora said this was not a lie her real name was Renalds, when she had lived with her mother. "And this is Ginny Weasley." Luna said pointing to the red head.

The ride to Hogwarts was quiet, Draco laid his head on Pansy's lap and she stroked his hair. Crabbe indulged himself in his comic books and Goyle drew a comic book character he made up. When the train finally stopped everyone rushed to throw on their robes and grab their trunks. "So far," Draco said, "this has started out as a good year, Potter and Weaselby weren't on the train." Pansy grabbed his hand and Draco shook it off. The carriages pulled up and Hermione, Neville, and Seamus got in one and Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle got in the next.

Luna and Sydora had struck up a friendship halfway through the trip, they weren't best-friends or anything, but they had quite a bit in common. Ginny on the other hand didn't say word after the slight greeting. The blonde boy and his friends walked past the doors of Sydora's compartment. Ginny, Luna, and Sydora were all loaded into one boat, around the same time the blonde boy and his friends were loaded into a carriage. "So, what house do you hope to be placed in?" Luna asked both Ginny and Sydora. "Gryffindor," muttered Ginny, it was the first word she had uttered after the unfelt hello. "Slytherin," Sydora said proudly. Ginny's eyes widened. Luna shook her head in disbelief. "See that boy in the carriage?" Ginny asked pointing the blonde boy. Sydora nodded. "That's Draco Malfoy, a second year Slytherin and a complete ass." Ginny continued.

Draco, Crabbe, and Pansy took seats at the Slytherin table, while Goyle went to the back of the large group hoping to get a chance to talk to a first year that caught his eye. Goyle finally sat at the table and cleared a spot next to him. "What are you doing that for?" Draco asked with a laugh. "She said she'd sit with me at dinner." He said with a huge grin. Draco shook his head and Crabbe stared longingly at the empty table. "We still have to wait for the first years to get housed." Pansy said looking at Crabbe. The doors swung open and in filed the first years.

"Wasn't that boy one of Malfoy's friends?" Sydora asked. Luna nodded. "What makes him think I'm going to be a Slytherin any way?" Sydora thought out loud. Ginny and Luna laughed, "Oh, you'll know." Ginny said with a final giggle. The first years filed into the Great Hall. The boy who asked her to sit with him had certainly cleared a seat next to him, which just so happened to be across from Malfoy. Hermione was seated with her back to the Slytherin table. The first person called up was Adrianna Ebony, Gryffindor! Cassidy Diggory, Hufflepuff! "Luna Lovegood!" McGonagall called and lovely Luna took her seat on the stool. "Ravenclaw!" the hat called over the crowd and applause erupted. "Ginny Weasley… Gryffindor," "Sydora Renalds… I wonder… Slytherin!"

Draco looked up from the Daily Prophet he had stolen from Flourish & Blotts. The same brunette he had seen in Diagonalley was getting up from the stool. Goyle waved her over and she quickly took her seat next to him. "Hi," Goyle said. She simply put on a fake grin and rolled her eyes. "I'm Goyle." Goyle stuck out his hand as he said this. "Sydora," she said. Goyle quickly brought his had back to his side when she didn't motion to shake it. "So, are you going to need a mentor around here?" Goyle asked Sydora. "I think I can manage." Sydora said annoyed, "Did you need a mentor?" Goyle noted the fierce fire beginning to arouse its self in her eyes, and shook his head. "I thought so." Sydora replied she, so it seemed, had already gained the respect of a second year. "Don't be so sure of your self, it's easy to scare Goyle." Malfoy piped up noting the hint of pride in her voice. "Well unlike you I'm not an arrogant bloke." Sydora said. Draco didn't recoil as she hoped, instead he grew fierce and leaned across the empty table "You'll be sorry!" he growled.

Dinner was almost silent between Draco and Sydora after that. Harsh, but few, comments were made to one and other. It was obvious they did care for each other. "Sydora!" Hermione said from the Gryffindor table. "What do you want Harmony?" Sydora asked with an annoyed sigh. "A. I told you never to call me that and b. what are you doing with the dark foursome?" Hermione snapped. "So it would be okay if I were to hang out with the Golden Trio, but not the Dark Foursome?" Sydora asked in an angry manner. Hermione glared with out hesitation. "Harmony you may have brains, but you've got a lot to learn, one thing being your not in charge of me!" Sydora growled with a countering glare of her own. Draco was slightly impressed, but didn't voice it.

When dinner was over everyone was instructed to go to their dorms. Sydora couldn't wait to get away from Harmony and Goyle and most of all, Malfoy. The cage her mother had given her was still unopened and Sydora was at a complete loss to what might be inside. Draco on the other hand had snuck out of the Great Hall early so he could get to his dorm, his home. He had missed his dark oak bed, the green and silver sheets, the dark interior of the boys room walls, the forest green curtained window, and most of all, the oak night stand where he kept a picture of his younger sister. No one knew about Draco's younger sister, not even Crabbe or Goyle or Pansy.

It had been two years ago, rain had pounded relentlessly against Malfoy Manor's many windows. Voldemort had sent his hocruxe Tom Riddle to the manor. Tom wanted to take Tenelessa, Draco's 4 year old sister, under his wing and train her to become an immediate Death Eater. Narcissa refused to allow Tom Tenelessa. Evil over took Tom at once and he threw the killing curse at Narcissa, but missed and hit a mirror that rebounded the spell against Tenelessa, killing her instantly. Draco had gone into a mourning period that lasted up until the day Draco receive his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts.

Sydora sat on her bed with the cage from the pet store atop her trunk. The other girls in her dorm were actually quite nice. Bethany Frost, who was actually an American, was quiet, but she had a really big heart… and an evil side. Kristina Helena was an evil thing, but she was nice, as she put it, to her own kind. And finally there Lillian Corset, she was Australian, she had a liking for small animals, her mum put a spell on a Kangaroo to shrink it so she could take it to Hogwarts with her. Now all the girls were gathered around Sydora's bed and helped her lifted the tiny cage on to her bed. "Open it!" Lillian urged. Sydora slowly unlatched the lock and pulled the door open. Out popped a little black kitten with a note tied around its neck. The note read:

Dear Sydora,

This kitten is a present from me and your father, your mother wanted to get you something but she was unable to before the ministry… well anyway good luck and I'm sure you'll get along with this little girl.

Mum

"She's adorable!" Kristina gushed. The others agreed. "What's her name?" Bethany asked. "Tatil," Sydora said holding the kitten close. "Girls, its time to get in bed." Prefect Laney Joyce said. The girls all went to their trunks and pulled out their night clothes. Sydora pulled on her green tank top with the Slytherin Crest on it and her green and sliver striped short shorts. The other girls put on there long night gowns. Sydora flipped off her light and set Tatil on her pillow, before crawling into bed herself.

Draco was busy setting up his room; he had stuck the picture of Tenelessa to the inside of his night stand drawer, his trunk was set at the end of his bed, and his Wireless Wizarding Radio was on top the night stand. Goyle had went to sleep long ago, Crabbe was still reading his comic books, and Zabini was in the common room talking to his girlfriend, Laney Joyce. Draco pulled on his night pants and slipped on a white under shirt before crashing onto his bed.

The next morning was hectic beyond belief; Sydora woke up to the blasting music of Bethany's alarm. "Everybody get up!" Bethany shouted. Kristina shot up in her bed and looked at the time. "We have exactly 30 minutes before breakfast!" Kristina yelled racing to her trunk. Laney ran into the room, "Up!" she said and Lillian was woke up. Laney raced out of the room to wake the second year girls, then the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and finally the seventh. All the girls threw on their bathrobes, grabbed their school robes, and raced to the shower house. They all washed up and got out as fast as they could. After they were dressed they all grabbed their make-up bags.

Draco shot out of bed way early that morning. He grabbed his school robe and raced to the boy's shower house. After he got out of the shower and threw on his robes he ran back to the boy's dorm. Crabbe was crashed on his bed with comic books all around him and Goyle was trying to wake him up with no luck once so ever. "Get up you pathetic oaf!" Draco shouted at Crabbe waking both Crabbe and Zabini up. Crabbe and Zabini looked at the clock on the wall and raced out of their beds. They had 15 minutes until breakfast started. Draco and Goyle walked down to the Common Room.

The girls raced from the girl's shower house to the common room. "Sydora, hi," Goyle said. "Oh hi Goyle… Malfoy." Sydora glared at the last part. Draco smirked at her, "You know you want me," he said. "Gross!" Sydora said. Goyle, who was quite left out now, started hitting on Bethany. "American's are hot!" Goyle said. "Back off creep!" Bethany said pulling her wand on him. The clock struck 8 o'clock and everybody started heading down to the Great Hall. Draco and Sydora were talking… well, arguing… all the way down there. Goyle and Kristina were flirting. Crabbe and Zabini raced to catch up with the rest of the group.

The Great Hall was packed. Draco, Sydora, Kristina, Bethany, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Laney, who had joined them on the way there, took seats by Pansy. Draco sat next to Sydora, Laney sat next to Zabini, Kristina sat next to Goyle, and Bethany and Crabbe sat together. "You want me it's so obvious!" Draco said. "Why on Earth would you think that?" she asked. "Because your sitting with me." Draco replied. "Well, so is Crabbe, but that doesn't mean he wants you… you just want him." Sydora said with an evil smirk. The group's chattering stopped and they all turned to the pair. "Unlike you I'm straight." Draco hissed. "Straight as what? A snake?" Sydora countered. All eyes were on them. Draco's face flushed with anger and he stood up. Sydora followed in suit. "Do you want to take this outside?" Draco asked. "Very much so." Sydora replied.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Sydora hissed angrily when they got outside. "I don't have a problem, Renalds!" Draco spat. Sydora glared at him and cross her arms. Then smiled, "I've been taught never to fight with boys," she said. Draco popped his collar and smirked. "Too bad I don't see any here." She said and watched his face fall. He pulled out his wand. She did too. "Don't mess with me, Renalds!" Draco yelled. "I wouldn't want to." Sydora counter with a fire building in her eyes. A hand taped each of the students on the shoulder. Both looked up only to see McGonagall staring back. "Detention, both of you, tonight… my office." McGonagall said. "See what you did?" Draco growled. "Me? Me? You mean you, I didn't do anything!" Sydora screeched. "Didn't do anything my ass," Draco said. "Make that tomorrow night two, 6 o'clock sharp!" McGonagall called over her shoulder half way across the court yard. Draco and Sydora stared in disbelief.

Draco and Sydora both missed breakfast thanks to their little tiff and were late for their first classes. "Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us," Professor Lockhart said. Potter and his friend laughed. Draco took his seat in the back row of the class. "As I was saying, pop quiz," Lockhart said handing everyone a piece of paper. "Sir," Weaselby raised his hand and said, "these questions are all about you!" "Get to work Mr. Weasley." Lockhart snapped.

Sydora had stumbled into potions late, only to be reprimanded by Snape. "Ms. Renalds, I'm glad to see you have been able to find your way to my classroom." Snape said. Sydora ducked into her seat in the back of the classroom. "Ms. Renalds can you tell me how to put together a Wolfsbane potion?" Snape asked. Sydora shook her head. "You're all too modest." Snape said walking up to her. "Excuse me?" Sydora questioned. "I think you know what I mean." Snape said. Sydora began to cower away from Snape. Luna got up from her seat in the front row and moved back with Sydora. "Professor, can we please get back to the lesson?" Luna asked through gritted teeth.

One class later Draco shot into the Great Hall. Goyle was sitting with Kristina and Pansy was all over some 3rd year Dumstrang transfer, Laney was sitting on Zabini's lap, and Crabbe and Bethany were chatting up a storm, but Sydora was no where in sight. "Anyone know where Renalds is?" Draco asked. "Why, miss me?" Sydora said putting her arms around him from the back, her hands pressed flat against his chest. Draco turned around to face her. Zabini and the others grinned. "Get off me you wretch!" Draco said. Sydora's eyes filled with fire and tears. "You bloody bastard!" she said pushing him backwards making him stumble onto the Slytherin bench. Sydora ran to the girls' bathroom at full speed.

Luna glared at Draco on her way out of the Great Hall. Hermione soon followed, but no put two and two together. Hermione burst through the doors of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Sydora, come here." She said opening her arms. "Go away Harmony!" Sydora screamed already in Luna's embrace. She was hurt, really hurt, and it was all Malfoy's fault. "Hermione," came Luna's airy voice, "maybe you should leave." Hermione stood her ground, she wasn't about to leave Sydora in her time of need. The bell rang and the three girls raced to their next classes.

Sydora looked around the room she was in. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in the hospital wing Deary." said an older woman, "I'm Madam Pomfrey." "What happened?" Sydora asked. "You fainted, nothing major, just remember to eat breakfast… and lunch." Madam Pomfrey said. Sydora looked at the time, "When can I leave?" she asked, it was already almost time for dinner. "Anytime," Madam Pomfrey said. "Thank you." Sydora called over her shoulder racing out of the Hospital Wing.

"Glad to see you're up." Bethany said. "Yeah," Kristina said. Lillian nodded. "I am too." Draco said quietly. "Oh give it a rest; I wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for you anyway!" Sydora snapped. "Pegging the blame on me again I see!" Draco snapped. "Pegging? Pegging? If we hadn't gotten into a fight and went outside during breakfast and if you wouldn't have called me a wretch, we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we?" Sydora yelled. Draco had no smart ass remark or witty comeback… all he had was a flooding reality.

Sydora and Draco walked silently to McGonagall's office. McGonagall was waiting by the door for them. "Your late." She said. Sydora and Draco looked at her. Late? How could they be late? Dinner just let out. "Come in and take a seat." She ordered. Both students sat. Sydora sat at the far right end of the room and Draco sat at the far left end of the room. "No, no, no, both of you need to sit together!" McGonagall said waving her hands dramatically. She slammed a huge pile of papers on the center table of the room. "Come, now." She ordered. The students sat side by side in front of the papers. "Sort these by house, year, and then student. I have to step out for a few minutes, so I suggest you get to work." With that McGonagall left the room.

"I'm telling you Fred and George are 4th years!" Sydora said, she had met them in Diagonalley and they took her under their wing. "No, their 5th years!" Draco said. "We're 4th years," they said appearing in the doorway. Sydora, who had a pile of papers in hand when they appeared, jumped, causing all the papers to go flying. "Bloody 'ell!" Sydora said bending down; Fred and George rushed to help. Fred elbowed Draco in the ribs causing him to fall out of his chair and made him help pick up the papers. With a glare Draco handed the papers to Sydora. "What did I do?" she asked, "You're always starting something!" "Starting something? I am not! You started everything when you stepped into the school!" Draco said. "See, there you go again, what's your problem?" Sydora asked, clearly hurt. "You." Draco said.

It was getting late and McGonagall hadn't returned yet, although Fred and George had been there most of the time. "Sydora, you're such a…a…. I've got nothing." Draco stuttered out. Sydora laughed, "That's because you called me every mean name in the book." The pair was bursting at the seams with laughter, and then Draco stopped. "Have I called you beautiful?" he asked. Sydora's laughter ceased also and she shook her head. "Ms. Renalds, Mr. Malfoy… shouldn't you be in bed?" Snape said walking through the doorway. Sydora jumped when she notice his eyes on her when he said this. This didn't go unnoticed by Draco who gave her a look of concern. "We're in detention." Draco said simply, then eyeing Snape. "Well, I suggest you head to your dorms immediately afterward." Snape said. Sydora cringed at the look on his face.

"What's up with you and Snape?" Draco asked on the way back to the common room. "Nothing, why do you ask?" Sydora asked. Draco gave her an odd look, "He looked at you when he talked and you looked… almost scared." Draco said. "It's nothing, just something that happened in Potions. Why am I telling you this anyway? You'll just use it against me later." She said closing her eyes and sighing. "I'm not really that bad, am I?" He asked, almost hurt. Sydora sighed again, reopening her eyes. "I don't know okay?" She said throwing her hands in the air. A wave of dizziness hit, sending her flying forward. Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back up. "Thanks," she said. "See I'm not that bad." He replied. "What happens when you forget you ever said anything about 'not being that bad' and call me a wretch again or worse? Huh? What then?" she asked tears welling up in her eyes, "Are we ever going to be friends?" "It's just the first day and you're begging already?" he asked with a laugh. "Will you be serious about this?" she asked.

The next morning Sydora awoke sprawled out on the couch. Draco was sleeping soundly in one of the armchairs. There was a soft purring noise coming from his stomach. She slowly stood and walked over to him; and there curled up in a ball on his stomach lay Tatil. A small smile crept slowly onto Sydora's face. The clock on the mantle chimed 8 o'clock and Draco's eyes flew open. "It's only eight, relax." Sydora said picking Tatil up off Draco's stomach. "She's fine," he said taking Tatil from Sydora and holding her up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I need to get ready," She said. "I'll watch her while you get ready." Draco called as Sydora climbed the stairs.

All the girls were crowded around the mirrors in the shower house. "Where were you last night?" Kristina asked. "I was in detention up until midnight and must have crashed in the common room." Sydora said holding her wand to her dripping hair. "Heatos!" she said and her hair instantly dried. "Want some help, me Grand-mum is a hair-stylist in Ireland. Seamus thinks I inherited it from her." Megan Finnegan, 4th year, said. Sydora looked at the Gryffindor in surprise, "Sure." Megan took Sydora to the back of the shower house.

Sydora walked to the front of the shower house with Megan behind her. All the girls stopped to stare, Hermione rushed through the front door, her hair matted and her face pale from sleep. "You look…" Hermione was at a loss for words. "Thanks, I think." Sydora said as she walked over to the mirror; her hair was in a curly ponytail with ringlet's framing her face. Megan swatted Sydora's hand away from her make-up bag, "Give me." She demanded. Sydora handed the bag to Megan. Megan put on a little eye liner, some natural eye shadow, a light coat of natural blush, and rose-petal red lipstick. Sydora looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe how old she looked. "You look like a 3rd year, at least!" Megan said smiling proudly.

Draco was playing with Tatil when Sydora rushed into the common room, "I'm so sorry I took so long!" Sydora said, and then she realized Draco had already got himself ready and sighed with relief. "Oh, it no pro… problem." Draco stuttered finally looking up at Sydora. "I know, it's too much," Sydora said throwing herself into an armchair, "I'll be right back." Sydora rushed up the stairs. 5 minutes later she came back downstairs. She had let her hair down so it fell just right, she had removed the lipstick and replaced it was clear lip-gloss, and she removed all the rest of the make-up except the eyeliner. "Much better," she sighed as she flopped happily down in the armchair again.

Everyone, once again, gathered around Pansy. Draco and Sydora were arguing, playfully, about something that had to do with papers, houses, and Fred and George. "What are you two arguing about now?" Bethany asked. The two looked at each other and shrugged. "You two are lost causes!" Pansy sighed snuggling up to her new boyfriend, Kaygen Walkerson. Sydora shook her head, "Pansy it's only the second day and you have a boyfriend?" she asked. "So do I." Kristina said holding onto Goyle's massive forearm. Sydora let out a laugh. Kristina looked offended. "All I am saying is that you guys are jumping for each other way too fast." Sydora said.

Draco sat in Defense against the Dark Arts bored out of his mind. Lockhart was, of course, babbling on and on about himself. Then something came up about Cornish Pixies and next thing anyone knew, they were all be attacked by the tiny blue creatures. Lockhart was the first to flee, then the cowards, then the Dark Foursome, leaving only the Golden Trio and Neville behind.

Snape paced the room, always stopping near Sydora. Luna had sucked in her breath at his closeness to her friend. She had even caught Ginny holding her breathe. "Miss Renalds, can you please pay attention." Snapped Snape. Sydora slowly looked up to see his evil face looming over her head. Luna started to get up, but Ginny stopped her. "Yes sir." Sydora said. The lesson was continued, but Sydora did hear a word past Snape's cruel awakener.

After the next class Draco leisurely made his way to the Great Hall. Goyle had taken off to meet Kristina, Zabini had slowed down to meet Laney, Pansy had disappeared with Kaygen, and Sydora was nowhere insight. The Great Hall was packed; Sydora and Luna seemed to be the only ones missing.

Sydora stood in front of Snape's desk. He had asked her to come back during lunch, but she didn't come along, Luna was waiting outside for her. "Miss. Renalds, did you hear a word said in the lesson?" He asked. Sydora shook her head. "Did you see anything that was going on?" he asked rising from the behind the desk and nearing her. She shook her head. "Are you aware you're a failing my class?" he questioned. "Failing? Failing? It's the second day and you're failing me over one lesson when I aced yesterday's lesson? What kind of oaf are you?" Sydora yelled. "Miss. Renalds, how dare you speak to me like that? Detention for the next week in my office starting Monday." He said waving her away.

By the time Draco spotted Sydora lunch was over. So he grabbed a whole bunch of food before it disappeared and meet her in the common room for free period. "Thank you." She said taking the food. "No problem," he replied. The common room was quiet after that except for the sound of Tatil purring. Pansy still hadn't come back with Kaygen and Laney and Zabini were in the library with Crabbe and Goyle. "I have detention all next week." Sydora said. Draco looked up from the book he was reading, "Why?" he asked. "I talked back to Snape." She said before taking a bite of a piece of bread. "He's the head of Slytherin, and he expects to be respected by his students?" Draco asked laughing. Sydora also found it funny but didn't voice it.

By the end of the day everyone was tired out, but Draco and Sydora had no other choice then to go to McGonagall's office for detention. "Miss Renalds, Mr. Malfoy, your late again, that earns you two more detentions, starting Monday." McGonagall snapped. Sydora gasped. "I have detention with Professor Snape starting Monday." She said. "Well, I guess I'll have to go talk to the professor." McGonagall said leaving the pair, once again, alone. They sat down at the same desks they were at before and began working on the same thing they were working on the previous night. They went through, Harmony, Weaselby, and Potter before coming to their own files. Sydora grabbed at her file only, but Draco was too quick and snatched it right from under her. She grabbed at it, but he was already going through it.

Sydora grabbed Draco's records filed through them. There were so many errors and detentions that would last the normal person a life time. "How did you get all these detentions?" she asked. "A little bit of everything." He said snatching the file and putting both to the side. McGonagall returned only a matter of seconds later. "Your detentions will be held in my office Saturday and Sunday directly after dinner." She spat before sitting in her seat behind her desk. Draco groaned and glared at Sydora.

McGonagall had to leave again, but this time left Fred and George in charge. Draco had taken a stack of files and moved to the other side of the room. Fred looked at George. "Do you want to go talk to Malfoy or should I?" he asked. "Be my guest." George said sitting down with Sydora. Fred sighed, shook his head, and walked over to Malfoy. "Stand up." Fred said. Malfoy just looked up. Fred grabbed by the collar and pulled him up, "I am not violent, but you need to march your stuck up ass back over where you were. That poor girl over there thinks she did something wrong to make you so mad at her. If you only knew why she had detention with Snape…," Fred trailed off as he pushed Malfoy back into his seat.

The detention seemed to end on time and Draco and Sydora took off out of there. "Sorry," they mumbled at the same time. "What are you sorry for?" Sydora asked. They had stopped in the corridor now and Sydora was tracing the pattern of the tiles with her feet. "I shouldn't have snapped like that." He said. "Oh…," she said, "I really didn't mean for the detentions to roll over into the weekend." "It's not like you planned to get detention." He said. She sighed and leaned against the wall for support. As they began to walk again, she swayed, almost falling over. Draco steadied her by holding onto her arm. She thanked him and they stepped into he porthole.


End file.
